Genesect In Space
by gemerl720 post
Summary: The sequel fanfiction to "N the king of team plasma," Genesect moves out of Unova and into the Kalos region. Until it was invaded by the I.A.S. (Infected Alien Squad) led by the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord and his army of Infected Tentacools. What will happen next...
1. Moving in

The story begins with Genesect inside the luggage of Pokemon Bank Movers truck. The truck parks on the shipping boat to the Kalos. The boat moves away out of the Team Plasma Triangle.

Genesect unzips the bag and hopped out of the bag. He zips the bag that he got out. Then he moves crawls to door in front of the truck. "Ok, how do I get to the front row?" Said Genesect. He spotted the manual and Genesect grabbed it and opened the book. It shows the map that directly points "you are here" in the trunk, there is a door in the middle seat out of the trunk. Genesect opens the door by pushing the middle seat in the front row. Then he sits in the passenger seat in the front row and then he closes the middle seat. Genesect fastened his seatbelts.

The boat docks to Ambrette town, the truck drives out of the boat and into the road. Genesect begins to play with his Nintendo 3ds. He plays "Super Mario 3d Land." They made it to Lumiose City. The truck parks to the Lumiose City Condos parking lot and Genesect obtains the bags from the movers. "Have a nice day Genesect." Said the Pokemon Bank Mover driver. The truck drives away, Genesect holds a lot of bags and he goes directly to the Lumiose City Condos front door.


	2. Genesect's destiny

Genesect goes to the front desk in the Lumiose City Condos. "Welcome to Lumiose City Condos how may I help you sir?" Said the employee. "One room please, on the top floor." Replied Genesect. Genesect signs his signature in the book and then the employee give the room key card to Genesect.

The employee moves the luggage to the elevator including Genesect. They all went to the top floor of Lumiose City Condos. "Your room sir." Said the employee. Genesect moves into his room and unpacking his stuff.

Thirty minutes later he sets up his White Wii U and begins playing with his White Wii U. He is playing "Super Mario 3d World" while watching Verizon Fios on Demand. Genesect was famished, he dialed the number to order some wings.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang. Genesect opened the door and the delivery is here. He received some wings. "Om nom nom! This is so scrumptious!" Said Genesect. He pulls out a hand sanitizer and washes his limbs. Then he continues to play his Wii U and watch Verizon Fios on demand. His tummy was not yet full that he can have another bite… Genesect developed a loud belch. "My, those wings are so good." Said Genesect. Since he made a loud belch, his tummy is not full still. Genesect ordered another box load of wings.

The door knocks with the "Super Mario Bros." rhythm. Genesect opened the door and the delivery is here again. "Party punch!" Said Genesect and the delivery. Genesect's limbs and the delivery's hand are launched out of their arms like a missile. The limbs and the hands made a wireless fist bump with a cool explosion. Genesect obtained the wings again. He sat down on the bed and began eating the wings again. He slurped the wingettes like a huge vacuum cleaner. The slurp was so hard that the wingettes are ripped free from the bone.

Genesect received a message from Miiverse on his Nintendo 3ds. It is an abrupt message from Red Genesect. Genesect reads "Dear Genesect, It is me Red Genesect or Shiny Genesect. The infected Tentacool fleet is going to invade the Kalos region. It came from outer space in planet Saturn in the ninth dimension. They look like Tentacools but it is the color of Deoxys. The leader is the infected Tentacruel king overlord, he is most powerful and dangerous. It looks like an ordinary Tentacruel but it is Orange instead of blue. It also has cyan and red tentacles and it has a sky blue crown with a dark blue gem in front of the crown and it has a black regal cape. I will come to your state room in the Lumiose City Condos at eleven o' clock in the morning. Sincerely, Red Genesect aka Shiny Genesect."


	3. Invasion in Lumiose

Meanwhile back with Red Genesect, he is in his high speed flight form flying from Unova to Kalos. He sees mini flying saucers with Infected Tentacools driving on it. Red Genesect shoots at them via signal beam rapid fire. Red Genesect unfolds and uses blaze kick on five mini flying saucers. One UFO is kicked and four of them were knocked by one UFO like a bowling ball hitting the pins.

"How do you like them apples?" Said Red Genesect. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO appears floating down to Red Genesect. "We came here to invade the Kalos region to lift the Prism Tower of Lumiose City." Explained the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He presses the button and opens out a big tractor beam gun. "This is my weapon to abduct the Prism Tower." "I would not let you do this to my friend Genesect's hometown, Kalos." Replied Red Genesect. The UFO flies all the way to Kalos including the Infected Tentacool army in their mini UFOs.

Back with Genesect, he is full from eating too much wings. He hears a door knock from his stateroom. Genesect answers the door and Red Genesect shows up. "Greetings my good friend, I am here to tag along with our mission." Said Red Genesect. Genesect hears a small tiny beeping sound. "What is that noise?" Asked Genesect. "The part where the invasion begins." Replied Red Genesect. After the beeping noise stops, a huge loud explosion occurred. They both looked outside and sees the invasion. A morale of Infected Tentacools are in mini UFOs blasting the people of the Kalos with laser guns.

Genesect opens the window and they both leave the condo. Then he closed the window. Genesect rapidly fires flat yellow square shaped laser ammo from his cannon from his back at the mini UFOs. They avoided the laser with super speed. "Ha-ha, you missed us." Said one Infected Tentacool. They both used blaze kick on the mini UFOs. Two were knocked by their blaze kicks. The other ones were like bowling pins.

"Enough fooling around pesky bugs!" Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Who are you calling pests?" Said two Genesects. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord pulls the lever in his UFO to use a laser beam at the two Genesects to prevent them from moving. "We cannot move Genesect, he is unstoppable!" Cried Red Genesect. "Look!" The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO flies to Prism Tower mercilessly. He presses the button and opens out a big tractor beam gun once again. He slightly slides the four sliders in a certain level of tractor beam with his four red and blue tentacles. A tractor beam is activated and lifts Prism Tower. The tower is successfully abducted.

Without the Prism Tower, Lumiose City has no electricity. "Follow me to my home planet." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The mini UFOs follows his UFO to planet Saturn in the 9th dimension. "We have a top secret mission to save the universe. We are going to get a huge spaceship to get across the 9th dimension and take out the Infected Tentacools." Said Red Genesect. "Who are you talking to Red Genesect?" Asked Genesect. "To this guy Genesect, he is totally clear." Red Genesect points at the mirror. Genesect made a face palm. "Let's just go." Ordered Genesect.


	4. Blastoff

"How are we going to space without a rocket?" Asked Genesect. "I think we might build one or buy one." Answered Red Genesect. "How about we buy a rocket instead of building one because it will take forever Red Genesect. Where do we get our rocket?" "Genesect, this rocket store is right next to you silly old bug." Exclaimed Red Genesect. Genesect turns around and glanced at the rocket store, each rocket costs $299.99 just like how much his white Wii U costs. They all sauntered to the store.

As they opened to the door, they all glimpsed at the rockets in history of N.A.S.A. "This is our destiny, Genesect." Said Red Genesect. "My destiny is Papa John's chicken wings, Wii U, Nintendo 3ds, and Fios on Demand!" Exclaimed Genesect. "What kinds of rocket do you like Genesect?" "I like the Saturn V rocket, but even better. They have a custom rocket isle!" Said Genesect. They all dashed into the isle and Genesect bought the blueprint of a Saturn V rocket with Solid Rocket Boosters from the Ares V rocket. "So, you want me to build a rocket for you?" Asked the architect employee. Genesect nodded yes so hard, that he snapped his head off and oil is gushing. But, Red Genesect fixed the purple Genesect's head. "That is going to hurt, but I will develop your rocket momentarily." The employee goes to the building site while the two Genesects are waiting and playing with their Nintendo 3ds. 

Two hours later, Genesect's rocket is fully built. He hands the money to the employee and takes his rocket. 

They all ran all the way to the center of Lumiose City, without the prism tower. "Ok Genesect, we will launch our rocket on the site where the tower used to exist." Announced Red Genesect. "Instead of the lunar model, we used a capsule for us. By the way, I have our hyper speed potion to go very speedy in space and also to warp places." Said Genesect. Two Genesects drinks their potions. "All packed up on everything Red?" "Yes all packed up and ready to launch." "My rocket is named, Ultrazoic 9000." Explained Genesect. They moved into the elevator and the door to the rocket's command model. "May I do the honors Red?" "Sure, go ahead." Replied Red Genesect. He pressed the launch button and then the countdown starts. The countdown says "T-minus, 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BLASTOFF!" And the way the rocket goes, out of Earth's orbit.


	5. The mutated Infected Tentacool

Meanwhile, back in the planet Saturn in the 9th dimension. It has a strange castle that looked similar to "Royal Road" from "Kirby's Triple Deluxe," but it is showing the giant black regal cape behind the castle. The color of the castle is black, orange-red, &amp; cyan. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO &amp; the mini UFOs were flying all the way to his castle.

But one day, an abrupt mutation affected on one Infected Tentacool going on during Infected Tentacool inspection day on the throne room. This Infected Tentacool is writhing &amp; squirming around. Until eventually, it now has six tentacles &amp; it had the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's cap, but no crown. Additionally, it has horns on the cap.

All of the Infected Tentacools were gathering around the mutated Infected Tentacool. They all picked up the mutated one. Then they placed it next to the throne, where the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord sits at. "I hear by a crowning ceremony of a special Infected Tentacool with a mutation." Announced The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He gives the copy of his crown, but it was a bit small. He is officially crowned to be prince for the mutated Infected Tentacool. "Newcomer, since you are now crowned to be prince, you are now named to be the Infected Hexacool." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Furthermore, you are assigned to be in the ranking, researcher &amp; notable member of the Infected Alien Squad. The ceremony is over, get back to work all Infected Tentacools." All of the Infected Tentacools scrambled &amp; scattered all around the castle &amp; back into their regular activities.

The Infected Hexacool glanced at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Come with me Infected Hexacool, I will take you to a tour." Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The Infected Hexacool saunters with the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord to the researchers room. When the Infected Hexacool opens the door, he glimpses the unnamed researcher as a skeleton lying on the desk, with spider webs in the room. "Excuse me sir." The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord told. He pushes the skeleton out of the desk, &amp; displays an old gateway 2000 Windows 95 computer without a cd drive, except the 3.5 floppy disk drive. Additionally, it has a box full of hd 1.44 mb floppies &amp; dd 720kb floppies. "Bah, this computer is old &amp; cruddy." Cried the Infected Hexacool. "Well too bad, I am not paying hundreds of dollars for another HP Pavilion TouchSmart Windows 8 desktop like mine, so live with it!" Demanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He slams the door in anger and the Infected Hexacool is in the researchers room.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord walks in anger in the hallway. He notices the flyer about the windows 8 installation disc that costs $25, then he picks it up &amp; reads it on the front page. He flips the flyer in the back side advertising a free windows 8 dell tablet xps 10 in a purchase with the windows 8 installation disc. He grins and he says "That would be a nice thing for my Infected Hexacool." He orders the windows 8 disc with a free windows 8 dell tablet xps 10.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord obtained the stuff in a plastic bag that says dell, then he goes to the blast-o fusing machine room in his castle. He pulls out a blue dd 720kb diskette with his left tentacle, then he pulls out a 2gb SD card with a micro SD card adapter with his right tentacle. He puts his blue diskette on the left door, then he puts his SD card with a micro SD card adapter on the right door. He closes two doors hermetically &amp; then he presses the fuse button. The left &amp; right door was fused into the output door. The door opens &amp; shows a blue diskette with an SD card adapter with a micro SD card adapter, this special fused blue diskette contains 2gb &amp; extra 720kb. "That would be a nice gift for the Infected Hexacool." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He places the special diskette in the bag with the windows 8 stuff.

Meanwhile, back with the Infected Hexacool. He is asleep on the desk. Until the door knocks in a happy beat. He wakes up &amp; answers the door. "Guess what I got little guy?" Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Is it a windows 8 because I was obsessed with the new computer?" Asked the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord smiles &amp; he nods up &amp; down. He gives a bag to the Infected Hexacool. He had gotten the bag &amp; pulls out the installation disc that made him happy. Also, he pulls out a windows 8 dell tablet xps 10, this made him happier. Lastly, he obtained the special diskette &amp; he was exceedingly glad. "Since you do not have a phone, I gotten you an HTC Windows phone 8X." Reminded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He gives the HTC Windows phone 8X to the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Hexacool hugs the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord for these gifts. He opens the installation disc &amp; uses the USB cd drive to activate the disc. One setup later, he tosses the USB cd drive in the trash because the installation is done. He closes the special diskette's slide door for the adapter for the SD card with micro SD card adapter, then he inserted the diskette into the computer. The computer successfully reads the diskette &amp; then he formats the diskette, so he can save, load, or delete data. He unboxes the windows 8 dell tablet xps 10, it comes with an attachable keyboard dock &amp; an extra battery pack on the keyboard, and it also has an ac charger for the tablet &amp; keyboard. He sets up the tablet. One setup later on the tablet, the formatting on the floppy drive from the desktop is complete, then he pulls out the special diskette &amp; unlocks the slide door for the special diskette. He pulls out an SD card with micro SD adapter out of the special diskette, then he pulls out the micro SD card from the SD card. Finally, he inserts the micro SD card to the windows 8 tablet, &amp; it successfully reads the micro SD card. He gets his soft briefcase out. He puts away his tablet, the keyboard dock, &amp; the special diskette into the soft briefcase.

"Ok Infected Hexacool, your mission is to spy on Genesect, while you are in the UFO in cloaking mode. You also needed to wear some goggles, so you can see your visibility while the UFO is invisible." Demanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "You got it boss." Responded the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Hexacool sprints to his UFO with his soft briefcase. His UFO begins to activate cloaking mode. Then he puts on his goggles &amp; flies into action.


	6. The legend of the Giant eternal flower

Genesect &amp; Red Genesect are in space, but they are away from earth. But, while they are flying out earth, Genesect's rocket separates from the following list in order: Two Solid Rocket Boosters, S-IC first stage, S-II second stage, S-IVB third stage, Instrument unit, and then the command model with the cap being detached. Before they go to transfer the command model to the pod, a message from another planet was alerted.

It was an unidentified object from the message. "Genesect &amp; red, I am glad you are in space. Before I will tell you the big thing, I will tell you the story." Said the message. "Many years ago, a man and a Pokémon called the eternal flower floette (special floette event coming soon, but it was a true story &amp; not playable in game.) He loved that Pokémon so much. But one day, an epic war had begun. The eternal flower floette took part in the battle. Many years later, the man was given a miniature coffin. He wanted that Pokémon back, no matter how he liked it or not. In the Kalos region on the left corner, he had built a machine to give life a better place. After that, he had gotten his Pokémon back. He had suffered too much on negativity &amp; jealousy because he had never forgave anyone in the world that had hurt his very favorite Pokémon. So he turned his machine into an ultimate weapon. This man had developed a huge destruction that had ended the battle. Many years later, the ultimate weapon was extinct in the modern life." The story was told.

"Wait, I will tell you the story about something else besides the recent story about floette. Long ago in the floette kingdom, the planet called Floria Flabébé. Every 3000 years, the following floettes such as the red floette, blue floette, orange floette, white floette, yellow floette, &amp; the shiny eternal flower floette developed a celebration on all fairy type Pokémon. The shiny eternal flower floette had planted a seed for the giant eternal flower on a random planet on the floette kingdom. When a flower is fully grown but not bloomed, the six floettes given their fairy type power from their flowers to the giant eternal flower to fertilize the giant flower &amp; seals the giant flower from anyone to come to the giant flower. A few years later when the giant flower is bloomed, the fairy type energy spreads into the floette kingdom &amp; the whole universe of Pokémon. The spread of the fairy type energy spreads back to the six floettes &amp; boosts the fairy type Pokémon &amp; fairy type moves. But this 3000 years, the shiny eternal flower floette will plant the planet Saturn in the 9th dimension, but the floette kingdom is in the 9th dimension. You already know about the I.A.S., but the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; his army were not invited for this year's celebration. The giant eternal flower was planted on the back of the castle for the I.A.S. Due to the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's jealousy for the celebration, his army will invade Floria Flabébé &amp; capture the six floette in jars. And that was the story about the giant eternal flower &amp; the tradition of the Floria Flabébé holiday." The real important story was told. "So your important mission is to warn the citizens of Floria Flabébé about the I.A.S. invasion, so good luck." The message had ended.

Meanwhile, the Infected Hexacool &amp; his invisible UFO followed the command model. He heard the second story &amp; took notes on Microsoft word on his tablet. "Very interesting story, when I come to Floria Flabébé unharmed invisibly, I will take a quick picture what the planet's civilization looked like, so my king can know what is located at." Said the Infected Hexacool.

At last, the command model is transferring the two Genesects into the pod. They opened the door quickly &amp; got out of the pod. "Ok Genesect, we will hyperspace together, but do not be lost. We are going to the 9th dimension in order to go directly to the solar system called the floette kingdom." Said Red Genesect. Two Genesects were glowing multi-colored &amp; then they go lightning speed hyperspace jump. The Infected Hexacool followed them invisibly.


	7. Hyperspace worm hole 1

The two Genesects were flying in a hyperspace worm hole to the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension. But without warning, the Infected Hexacool's UFO became visible abruptly. "The gateway to Floria Flabébé will be closed hermetically due to the invasion of the I.A.S. that leads to the construction zone." Said the Infected Hexacool. "Not today!" Commented Genesect. "Activate, upgrade signal beam shot in high speed flight form." Genesect &amp; Red Genesect added a different beam type, dual blue laser guns from "Star Fox 64." "Blast them!" Red Genesect ordered. Both Genesects fired at the Infected Hexacool's UFO by shooting out dual blue lasers from their limbs. The Infected Hexacool was hit many times &amp; missed a few times. "Two can play this game!" Declared the Infecfed Hexacool. He presses a button &amp; opens the UFO's door &amp; releases a rocket launcher at Red Genesect. "Lock on!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. He puts his limbs together &amp; develops a ball of energy, and then it launches a homing missile at the rocket launcher. His counter attack was a success.

The Infected Hexacool opens out a satellite from his UFO &amp; calls the Infected Tentacool army. Four to five Infected Tentacools with mini UFOs have arrived. "Seize these two bugs." Commanded the Infected Hexacool. Two mini UFOs opens their laser guns out. Then they shoot at the two Genesects, but they missed due to their extremespeed. "I will liquidate all five Infected Tentacools with a smart bomb from "Star Fox 64." Said Genesect. Genesect sends out a smart bomb at the five mini UFOs &amp; they are gone, except for the Infected Hexacool.

"We are almost there to Floria Flabébé. The Infected Hexacool was stunned due to the smart bomb effect on the five mini UFOs, let's finish him!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. Two Genesects repeatedly fire blue lasers at the Infected Hexacool's UFO. "You got me red handed. I admit my defeat." Declared the Infected Hexacool. "Nice try, I'm not listening that alien." Commented Genesect. "Ha, you're not so dumbfounded as you look &amp; think!" Replied the Infected Hexacool. His UFO became invisible. "So long, suckers!" Said the Infected Hexacool. The hyperspace ended.

They have arrived into the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension. "Here we are Genesect. This is the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension." Announced Red Genesect. "Wait a second, why are you announcing to anyone. It is only the two of us. Bah, forget it. Just warn the citizens of Floria Flabébé that the I.A.S. is coming." Responded Genesect. The two Genesects were going to the orbit of Floria Flabébé. The first planet of the Floette Kingdom.


	8. Floria Flabébé

In the Floria Flabébé town center, it looked like the city of Ripple star from "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards." But the citizens were Flabébé. But the six Floettes were princesses.

Meanwhile back with the Infected Hexacool in the invisible UFO. The Infected Hexacool gets a call on his blue tooth connection with his phone. It's a call from the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Boss, I have arrived at Floria Flabébé." Reported the Infected Hexacool. "What did the planet look like on the surface Infected Hexacool?" Asked the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "It looked like the city of Ripple star from "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards," but the citizens are Flabébé." Explained the Infected Hexacool. He uses his tablet &amp; opens the camera app &amp; took a brief picture of the city. Then he begins to attach the keyboard dock for his tablet &amp; begins to type. "Anything else?" Responded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Hmm, I think I might have a mobile wireless spy cam, but ok." Replied the Infected Hexacool.

He presses the button to open the door of the UFO to release the invisible mobile spy cam. "This time, it's an R.C. invisible mobile spy cam, it can also go through objects like a ghost." Said the Infected Hexacool. "There is also a tracking device on your phone because I can view your recent activity near your tablet, show what place are you at, etc." Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Good luck on your mission Infected Hexacool." The Infected Hexacool moves his spy cam to the castle of Floria Flabébé.

Inside the castle, it shows the six Floette princesses. The six Floette princesses &amp; the Flabébé citizens are having a party before the time comes to fertilize the giant eternal flower. The spy cam begins to record the part where they are having a party. "So far so good." Narrating the Infected Hexacool. "First I got the summary for the story about the giant eternal flower, next I got the picture &amp; a description for the picture &amp; civilization of Floria Flabébé. Now I have to spy on the Floette princesses. I have to stop recording because that is all of everything." The spy cam stops recording &amp; flies back to the UFO. The spy cam inserted to the UFOs door, then the doors are closed. The Infected Hexacool saves the full report to the micro SD card. "All notes are caught up." Said the Infected Hexacool. He moves his UFO to the pond with lily pads for the Floria Flabébé, this results him an idea. He types the idea because he sees the pond with lily pads. The UFO flies back to planet Saturn in the 9th dimension.

Two Genesects arrived in Floria Flabébé. Genesect asks a Flabébé citizen. "Where are the Floette princesses?" Asked Genesect. "They are at the castle." Answered a Flabébé citizen. "Thanks for the directions." Responded Genesect. Two Genesects walked towards the castle.

Meanwhile back with the Floette princesses having a party with the Flabébé citizens. "Run everyone run, the I.A.S. is coming. The Infected Alien Squad, they are going to invade Floria Flabébé." Announced Genesect. "Mission accomplished Genesect." Replied Red Genesect. The Flabébé citizens &amp; the Floette princesses were on a panic attack.

Meanwhile back in planet Saturn in the 9th dimension, the Infected Hexacool arrived back to the castle. He sprinted to the researchers room with his soft briefcase that contains the windows 8 dell tablet xps 10, a keyboard dock, &amp; a special diskette. He went to the researchers room &amp; unpacks his tablet, the keyboard dock, &amp; the special diskette. He also opens the flaps for the tablet that contains a micro as card &amp; inserts it into the SD card &amp; then into the special diskette. He closed the seal that contains an SD card with micro SD card adapter. "Ok, here it goes." Said the Infected Hexacool. He inserts the special diskette into the gateway 2000 windows 8 desktop's 3.5 floppy drive. A few seconds later, the drive successfully loads the notes he took on the tablet. Then he clicks &amp; drags the mouse overlapping the notes he took &amp; moves it into the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's documents folder via the local network. The Infected Hexacool dials his boss' phone number. "Majesty, I just want to let you know that I got the notes I took." Reminded the Infected Hexacool.

Back with the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord in his bedroom with an hp pavilion touchsmart desktop windows 8. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord opens his documents &amp; it contains the notes that the Infected Hexacool delivered. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord reads "They are talking about the giant eternal flower &amp; the Floette princesses, my comment is that a flower is grown behind your castle but not bloomed &amp; not yet fertilized." The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord paused &amp; he says "Wait, what?" He turns around &amp; sees out the window that displays the giant eternal flower behind the castle. He continues to read. "The planet called Floria Flabébé on the surface looked like the city of Ripple Star from "Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards." Here is a brief picture of the city." The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord looks at the picture &amp; watches the video of the party. Then he reads the last paragraph. "Since I glanced towards to the pond with lily lads, I had an idea. It is a top secret weapon." He stops reading. "I remember the Floette princesses, they did not invite me to the party &amp; I remember my jealousy. I will capture the Floette princesses in jars. I will also make the red Floette in the jar stay in Floria Flabébé &amp; capture the shiny eternal flower Floette &amp; take her to my castle. The rest of the Floette princesses with scatter away into other planets that no one will ever find them otherwise I will capture all Floette princesses in a big jar &amp; force them to fertilize the flower." Narrates the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. His Iphone rings &amp; he picks up. It is the Infected Hexacool on the line. "Your majesty, I am ready to invade Floria Flabébé &amp; I installed my machine's navigation on my tablet &amp; ordered the machine." Said the Infected Hexacool. "So am I, &amp; I was filled with anger &amp; jealousy now, in a brutal manner." Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He sprints to his UFO &amp; takes off.

Meanwhile back with the Infected Hexacool, he also hops into the UFO &amp; attaches to the machine. The machine hops like a frog, literally.

Back in the castle of Floria Flabébé, the Flabébé citizens &amp; the Floette princesses were still on a panic attack. Then, the Infected Hexacool's machine bursts through the castle wall, with Infected Tentacools with mini UFOs. "What's that giant frog machine?!" Cried the shiny eternal flower Floette. "This is my ultimate masterpiece, the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction." Announced the Infected Hexacool. "Attention all citizens of Floria Flabébé, I will use my Mecha Froakie Of Destruction to turn this place into a frog's pond &amp; close this place due to construction. Majesty, capture the Floette princesses &amp; I will keep the red Floette inside my machine." The citizens of Floria Flabébé &amp; the Floette princesses paused the panic.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord arrives. "You rotten flower girls have not invited me to that celebration. I will capture &amp; keep this shiny eternal flower Floette." Exclaimed the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He presses the button to send out two jars. The first jar captured the red Floette &amp; the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction ingested the captured Red Floette with his tongue. The second jar captured the shiny eternal flower Floette &amp; the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord opens out a big tractor beam gun &amp; abducts the captured shiny eternal flower Floette. Then he sends out four jars to capture blue Floette, yellow Floette, white Floette, &amp; Orange Floette. Then he scatters the four captured Floettes into the other planets in the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, we are destroying this castle, homes &amp; the citizens of Floria Flabébé." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction hops away to the pond &amp; then the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; his Infected Tentacool army in mini UFOs continue to invade. The panic attack continues. "Let's split. Red Genesect, you take care of the Infected Tentacool army on mini UFOs &amp; the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. I will fight against that big bad Mecha Froakie Of Destruction &amp; rescue the red Floette." Stated Genesect. Two Genesects split apart.

"Alright Infected Tentacools, you want a piece of me? Then come get some!" Declared Red Genesect. He uses metal claw at the Infected Tentacool on land. The Infected Tentacool flies from the metal claw &amp; it knocks directly to the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO. His UFO crashes on the wall &amp; falls off the UFO. "I guess I have to fight on foot." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He pulls out his laser gun &amp; shoots at Red Genesect, but he avoids the attack with a ninja roll. Then he shoots at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord via signal beam shot. Three mini UFOs opens their doors &amp; the vacuum like funnel is opened. Then it spews out an icy wind that causes Red Genesect to freeze into an ice cube. His foot heats up &amp; uses blaze kick to thaws out. He finishes the three mini UFOs with blaze kick. Three mini UFOs bounce around the castle like pinball, then they exploded. Red  
Genesect jumps into action &amp; repeatedly uses metal claw at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Take this you evil space alien!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. Then the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord kicks at Red Genesect to break free. "Hurry up Genesect, time is running out." Said Red Genesect.


	9. Vs The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction

Meanwhile back with Genesect in the pond of Floria Flabébé. "Genesect, say hello to your worst nightmare. The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction! This is sort of similar to "Blinky's Killer Frog" from "Pac Man World 2." But I have red Floette with me &amp; you can't stop me now!" Said the Infected Hexacool.

The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction hops into the pond water with a big splash. The splash hits Genesect, but he is water proof. "Ha! With this water proof chip inside of me, I can't get shorted out!" Exclaimed Genesect. "Two can play this game." Declared the Infected Hexacool. The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction opens its mouth &amp; the uvula rings like a bell from left to right. Then the mechanical wooden tongue with a spike ball at the end sticks out.

"This looks easy, I have to use blaze kick &amp; the tongue is burned." Thought Genesect. Genesect jumps into action &amp; used blaze kick with a drop at the wooden tongue. The wooden tongue is burned with a break. "My tongue! It's gone! I have more ammunitions than this wooden frog tongue." Responded the Infected Hexacool.

The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction jumps &amp; lands on the ground with a shake. The shake was so hard that Genesect was stunned. Then the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction launches two rocket launchers out of its mouth. But Genesect was hurt from the missiles while he was stunned. "I got an idea! If the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction lands on the ground with a shake, then I must float in midair." He thought. "Let's do that again, this time... I'll blast you with a laser gun." Said the Infected Hexacool.

The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction hops &amp; then lands on the ground, but Genesect is floating in midair. "How the heck did you do that?!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. "I float in midair, they programmed me to be in high speed flight form &amp; float in midair. And also, to destroy your frog machine &amp; rescue the red Floette." Explained Genesect. The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction opens out a laser gun from its mouth. "Fire #1!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. The laser gun repeatedly fires at Genesect, but he is in his high speed flight form while doing a barrel roll from "Star Fox 64."

The laser gun folds away from its mouth &amp; Genesect glimpses deep in the mouth of the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction. He sees a red Floette in a jar yelling "Help me!" to Genesect.

"I have an easy way to defeat you." Said Genesect. He folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies to the Infected Hexacool's UFO while the UFO was attached to the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction's forehead. Then Genesect breaks the UFO's glass dome &amp; got in. As Genesect got in the UFO, the glass dome closes &amp; Genesect beats up the Infected Hexacool in a fighting cloud. While Genesect is cartoon fighting with the Infected Hexacool, the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction beats himself up &amp; releases ten missiles at one time. Ten missiles stops &amp; turns around at the UFO, then Genesect exits the UFO &amp; the missile hits the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction &amp; the machine explodes.

After the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction was destroyed, the Infected Hexacool flies away with his UFO. "You'll regret this!" Responded the Infected Hexacool in a snappy manner. "This is not a Dr. Eggman reference. That goes for the Infected Hexacool." Said Genesect. But he sees the red Floette still with the Infected Hexacool on his UFO. Genesect jumps &amp; he says "Give me back red Floette." Then he uses blaze kick at the UFO &amp; blasts off.

The jar that contains red Floette is falling, Genesect catches the jar &amp; raises the jar up &amp; it shatters. "You saved me mysterious purple bug robot." Said red Floette. "My name is Genesect." Replied Genesect. "You're free to go red Floette." Genesect sets the red Floette free &amp; went back to the castle of Floria Flabébé.

Genesect sees the I.A.S. retreating in the horizon. "I have to see what is going on." Said Genesect. He turns into his high speed flight form &amp; flies to Red Genesect with a blink of an eye.

Meanwhile back with Red Genesect &amp; the I.A.S. "Retreat! Retreat!" Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The Infected Tentacool army on their mini UFOs &amp; the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord in his UFO flies out of Floria Flabebe's orbit. But then, Genesect drops by with Red Genesect &amp; says "What's going on?" "The I.A.S. is retreating because I destroyed a lot of Infected Tentacools." Replied Red Genesect.

The Flabébé citizen runs to the two Genesects. "There is not just the red Floette in Floria Flabébé, there is also more planets in the Floette Kingdom in the 9th dimension. The blue Floette was scattered in planet Anxious Acres, the white Floette was scattered in planet Icy Icebergs, the orange Floette was scattered in planet Ravenous Ruins deep in the pyramid, which is a volcanic area, &amp; lastly the yellow Floette with the shiny eternal flower Floette was captured into planet Saturn in the 9th dimension, also known as planet Yranuinic Yards. Good luck saving them." Explained the Flabébé citizen in a paragraph. The Flabébé citizen walks away.

"Ok Genesect, we have to go to the second planet, Anxious Acres." Said Red Genesect. Two Genesects used their hyperspeed ability from the potion that they drank to get out of Floria Flabébé's orbit.


	10. Space journey 1

Two Genesects were out of Floria Flabébé without harm. "We have to go to Anxious Acres &amp; rescue the blue Floette. We are in space between Floria Flabébé &amp; Anxious Acres. It will take two hours to get to planet Anxious Acres." Said Genesect. "The I.A.S. is not giving up yet, but the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; his Infected Tentacool army was still at planet Yranuinic Yards. On the contrary, some of the Infected Tentacools on mini UFOs were attempting to block our path to Anxious Acres. Time to kick some UFO butts." Replied Red Genesect. Two Genesects folded into their high speed flight form &amp; they flew for a 2 hour space flight.

Red Genesect glimpses at comets. Genesect freaks out that comets are his worst fears. "I think that I might lose my wings I had from papa johns for lunch." Cried Genesect. "Don't worry Genesect, I ain't scared of comets." Said Red Genesect. He shoots at some comets with his blue laser guns from his limbs. "Whew, the comets were all gone. Thanks Red Genesect." Thanked Genesect.

Without warning, two mini UFOs blasted Genesect with laser guns from the doors of the mini UFO. "I did not see that coming!" Exclaimed Genesect. Now there is actually four mini UFOs. "I thought you have retreated I.A.S.!" Said Red Genesect. "We fooled you! We are blocking your way to planet Anxious Acres!" Announced the Infected Tentacools. "Ha! I was right about them not giving up yet all along." Responded Genesect. He sends out a smart bomb &amp; wipes out four mini UFOs.

Asteroids falls out of nowhere, but two Genesects were shooting out blue lasers from their limbs. "Look out, saw blades were flying towards us." Exclaimed Red Genesect. Two Genesects avoided the saw blades. And now there is more saw blades flying towards two Genesects. They quickly dodge the blades with extremespeed. "If the saw blades were flying towards us, then the blades came from the planet Anxious Acres." Said Genesect. Red Genesect &amp; the purple Genesect flies to Anxious Acres' orbit. "We have been flying for 5 minutes. Oh, silly O' me! I was wrong, two hours was not correct, we flew very fast because of our potion we took." Corrected Genesect.

Meanwhile back with the Infected Hexacool. He is playing the game "Flow Free" on his windows 8 dell tablet xps 10. He got a phone call from his boss. He answers the phone &amp; the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord says "What did I tell you about goofing off? Stop playing with your tablet &amp; get back to work!" "You got it boss, I have another machine I ordered." Replied the Infected Hexacool. "Two Genesects, prepare to be sawed." The Infected Hexacool laughs maniacally.


	11. Graph gone down

Meanwhile back in Yranuinic Yards in the castle, the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; his Infected Tentacool army excluding the Infected Hexacool because he was in planet Anxious Acres, are having a board meeting. "We are having a board meeting here!" Clamored the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

He pulls out a line graph going downhill. "We are on the low level of our graph! We need ideas." One Infected Tentacool raises his tentacle &amp; he says "I have a suggestion." "Go ahead." Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

"We need to make space satellites in front of the following planets: Icy Icebergs, Ravenous Ruins, &amp; our planet, Yranuinic Yards. With these satellites, it will have the abilities to develop a force field to prevent those two pesky bugs to get in the planets." Requested one Infected Tentacool. "These satellites remind me of the arcade game "Major Havoc" from "Atari," but ok!" Accepted the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Any other ideas?" Another Infected Tentacool raises her tentacle. "I got one, we need to make a maze made of laser beams near the satellite that is next to our planet." Said the Infected Tentacool. "But how?" Asked the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "We will use these special mini satellite bugs to draw laser mazes." Added the Infected Tentacool. "Whoa, sounds more like "Major Havoc" related ideas. Any other ideas besides "Major Havoc" related ideas?" Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "No? We'll then, get to work on those ideas!" The Infected Tentacools were scrambling around the castle to get organized.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord checks the Infected Hexacool's latest activities on his windows 8 dell tablet xps 10. He was surprised because the Infected Hexacool was playing "Flow Free," watching "Wheel of Fortune," &amp; recently, "IOS bank app" that can play IOS games on Ipad exclusive apps.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord calls the Infected Hexacool. "You sir, are not allowed to play apps for own various purposes! This tablet is for our important things like machine navigation apps &amp; note taking." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "I wasn't doing anything!" Replied the Infected Hexacool. "Yeah you are, we are on low business now! Don't blow many things up because my Infected Tentacools had good ideas. Now get back to work!" Demanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Fine!" Replied the Infected Hexacool in a snappy manner. The call is now dropped.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord secretly pulls out the exact same tablet that the Infected Hexacool had before he purchased another one for the Infected Hexacool. "Foolish alien freaks, I can do whatever I want because I'm the King. I downloaded the same apps &amp; stuffs that the Infected Hexacool goofed off on." Narrates the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He plays "Flow Free."


	12. Anxious Acres

"Here we are, this must be planet Anxious Acres." Said Red Genesect. "They have butane flares &amp; saw blades, but do they have trampolines with propellers?" Asked Genesect. Red Genesect nodded but he says "Yes, but this not another "Pac man world 2" reference because I am getting sick of those references. Ugh, let's just get on with it." The two Genesects enters to the shallow forest with many trampolines.

Genesect sees the trampoline &amp; jumps for joy. "Wait, why am I jumping even though when I'm not bouncing?" Questioned Genesect. "If you want to bounce, go to the trampolines." Suggested Red Genesect. Genesect thanked Red Genesect for the trampoline.

Genesect jumps off the ground &amp; bounces on the red trampoline. "C'mon Red Genesect, the trampoline is fine." Exclaimed Genesect. "No thanks, I rather fly to the wooden platform on the tree." Replied Red Genesect. "Hmph, you're no fun at all." Re-replied Genesect.

Genesect sees a blue trampoline. "Ooh, I will jump on that." Said Genesect. Genesect jumps on the blue trampoline, but it made him bounce higher than the red one. Red Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies to the wooden platform on the tree. Then Genesect bounces on a line of red trampolines, followed by an arrow trampoline. Genesect lands on the wooden platform that Red Genesect landed on. "We'll, did you have fun on not going onto trampolines?" Asked Genesect. "I know &amp; I don't care, just get on with our adventure because we have a blue Floette captured." Exclaimed Red Genesect.

"Look Red Genesect, we're saved! We're saved!" Exclaimed Genesect. Two Genesects sees a tree with a hole on the top. "Last one is a rotten egg." Declared Genesect. He jumps into the hole on the tree, but it is bottomless with an arrow trampoline that leads to the shortcut to the very tree top of the planet Anxious Acres.

"Wait for me Genesect." Said Red Genesect. He jumps into the hole on the tree.

Meanwhile back with Genesect, he is on the battlefield on the tree top. "Welcome to your doom, Genesect." Said the Infected Hexacool. "Say hello to my "Blade O' Matic," with saw blade arms &amp; big saw blade on the bottom. I have my blue Floette with me &amp; you can't stop me now." The Infected Hexacool laughs maniacally. "Prepare to be sliced pesky bugs!"


	13. Vs The Blade O' Matic

Genesect is waiting for Red Genesect to show up. Red Genesect flies to Genesect &amp; Red Genesect says "I'm here." "Now let's get the show on the road!" Said Genesect. The Blade O' Matic begins to move.

The Infected Hexacool laughs maniacally. "Prepare to be sliced pesky bugs!" Declared the Infected Hexacool. The Blade O' Matic opens its mouth &amp; spits out a saw blade. The saw flies to Genesect, but it was reflected because he is secondary steel type. "Ha! Nice try, I am immune to saw blades because I'm part steel type." Gloated Genesect. The saw blade flies to the top of the Blade O' Matic. "Wait, there is one more thing about the Blade O' Matic. My UFO is on the top of the Blade O' Matic!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. Then the saw blade hits the UFO on top of the machine.

"Pretty good Genesect, but it's not over yet. I have my saw blade arms to push you off the tree top!" Said the Infected Hexacool. The Blade O' Matic rushes to the two Genesects &amp; swings its saw blade arm towards them. The saw blade arm pushes two Genesects so hard that they flew out of course &amp; into the arrow trampoline. They bounced their lives &amp; lived. They flew towards the UFO &amp; made a blaze kick downwards two times at the same time because two Genesects did the same blaze kick.

"Pretty clever robo-bug. But I will force you to push out of the wood so hard that you will be so sorry!" Declared the Infected Hexacool. The Blade O' Matic opens its mouth, but Genesect glanced towards the blue Floette in a jar inside the Blade O' Matic. "Save me Genesect twins!" Cried the blue Floette. The Blade O' Matic repeatedly fires out saw blades very fast at Genesect. "The blades are pushing me away, Red Genesect!" Exclaimed Genesect. The saw blades pushed him a little bit. "I got it!" Genesect thought. He picked up the saw blades &amp; tossed it to the Infected Hexacool's UFO. Dozens of blade discs were slicing the Infected Hexacool badly. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. "I wasn't going to do this, but you left me no choice, Genesect."

The Blade O' Matic rushed to Genesect &amp; pushed him off course very hard. "You'll be sorry you little pest!" Clamored the Infected Hexacool. Red Genesect growls at the Infected Hexacool &amp; Red Genesect summons burn drive purple Genesect. "Why have you called me?!" Asked purple burn drive Genesect. "Burn that saw machine!" Ordered Red Genesect. Burn drive purple Genesect's eyes were glowing red &amp; accepted Red Genesect's order. Burn drive purple Genesect's drive glows then develops a charging ball &amp; fires a stream of fire which is called fire type techno blast. The fire type techno blast hits directly towards the Blade O' Matic &amp; it was incinerating. "It burns!" Screamed the Infected Hexacool.

The fire burned the machine so hard that the Infected Hexacool retreats. "At least I had my UFO but not my Blade O' Matic. So you'll regret this!" Commented the Infected Hexacool. The Infected Hexacool flies away with his UFO but Red Genesect says "Wait Infected Hexacool!" "You want to do the honors Red Genesect?" Asked Genesect. "Sure." Replied Red Genesect. "Give me back blue Floette!" Red Genesect jumps into action &amp; used blaze kick so hard that the Infected Hexacool's UFO blasted off again.

The jar of the blue Floette falls gently down to Red Genesect &amp; the jar shatters. "Thank you Genesect twins for saving me. But why is there another Genesect with a red cartridge?" Asked the blue Floette. "That Genesect with a red cartridge is the burn drive purple Genesect. He is my member of the Genesect army &amp; I am the leader of the Genesect army, but Genesect with the normal drive is not my member but he is the leader of the Red Genesect army that has four shiny Genesects holding the four drives." Explained Red Genesect. "You may now leave burn drive purple Genesect." "Thank you, boss." Responded burn drive purple Genesect. The burn drive purple Genesect flies away. "You're free to go blue Floette." Said Genesect. "Before you depart to planet Icy Icebergs, there is a white Floette freezing cold in this planet, but you can't pass through the space satellite outside of the orbit of Icy Icebergs. Oops, did I say space satellite? I meant the space station outside of the orbit of Icy Icebergs. This space station is using the force field on planet Icy Icebergs. Good luck two Genesects." Said the blue Floette in a paragraph. Two Genesects flew out of Anxious Acres' orbit. The blue Floette waved good bye &amp; good luck to the two Genesect.


	14. Space journey 2

"Where to next, Red Genesect?" Asked Genesect. "Planet Icy Icebergs, but we can't go there because there is a force field being developed by the hexagonal shaped space station, Codename space station 1. This space station is on the outside of Icy Icebergs' orbit." Explained Red Genesect. "They also have robo fishes in eggs on the surroundings of the space station." Two Genesects folded into their high speed flight form &amp; rocketed to the space station 1.

The robo fish eggs begin to hatch &amp; roam around the space station. "That's easy!" Said Genesect. He used his blue dual laser guns from his limbs directly towards the robo fishes. The robo fishes became red. The one red robo fish is spiraling around Genesect. "It's no use!" Exclaimed Genesect. "Try shooting the red robo fish when it goes to your vision while the red robo fish is spiraling." Replied Red Genesect. Genesect attempts to shoot the blue laser at the spiraling red robo fish, successfully. "Let's go get the rest of the robo fish!" Commanded Red Genesect. Two Genesects repeatedly fire out blue lasers from their limbs at a morale of red robo fishes, all of it.

"We made it, but we have to land on the space station." Said Genesect. Two Genesects unfolded back to normal &amp; floated gently to the landing pad.

Both Genesects jump down into the hole that leads to the platform area. "We have to find the reactor &amp; self-destruct the space station to stop the force field on planet Icy Icebergs." Explained Red Genesect. "We have to follow the arrows to the reactor of the space station. If we activated the self-destruct on the reactor, we have to follow the arrows to evacuate the space station before explosion."

Two Genesects were following on the right arrow to the upright arrow. Red Genesect goes to one Infected Tentacool outside of the UFO with a laser gun. He used a ninja roll &amp; jumps in mid-air &amp; he used techno blast by using purple &amp; black laser beam of energy from the cannon at the Infected Tentacool. "It's too good as a cinch." Responded Red Genesect. "We found the reactor. Now Genesect, want to do the honor's?" "Sure!" Said Genesect. He walks to the reactor &amp; pressed the self-destruct button. "Quick! Get out of the space station!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. The two Genesects followed the arrows to get out. They folded into their high speed flight form &amp; flew out of the space station. And the space station exploded.

"We did it! Now that the force field is gone, it is time to go enter Icy Icebergs' orbit." Said Red Genesect. Two Genesects flew to planet Icy Icebergs.


	15. Icy Icebergs

The Genesect Duo lands on the frozen surface of planet Icy Icebergs. "Brrr! It's freezing cold in this planet!" Complained Genesect. "No time to suffer due to low temperature! This is the time to rescue the white Floette." Replied Red Genesect. "In this planet, they have ice caves, Snow Mountains, icy rivers, icebergs, &amp; igloos."

Red Genesect glimpses at the highest mountain with something shiny. "I think there is something shiny up top on the mountain." Said Red Genesect. "Can you fly to there?" "I can't fly to there due to the highest altitude of the highest mountain." Replied Genesect. They started off at the small thin iceberg. Red Genesect went a few steps, but the small iceberg begins to shatter. "Quick! Get off of the iceberg, we're sinking!" Exclaimed Genesect. Two Genesects jump off the iceberg. Then the iceberg sinks into the cold water. They float to the thick ice with an ice cave.

But Genesect slips &amp; falls because he landed on the icy floor. "This leads to the ice cave." Said Red Genesect. They enter the ice cave, but a Flabébé citizen with a jacket says "You can't go there without ice skates. On the bright side, I have the ice skate attachments for any Genesects." The Flabébé citizen on a jacket gives the two pairs of ice skate attachments for Genesect &amp; Red Genesect. "Thank you Flabébé on a jacket." Said Genesect. "Anytime, Genesect Bros." Replied the Flabébé on a jacket. "Be careful, guys." Two Genesects attach their ice skates &amp; begins to skate on the ice cave.

As the Genesect duo skates into the cave, icicles were falling off the cave ceiling. "Genesect, look out!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. He grabs purple Genesect's limbs &amp; moved him off the shadow of the falling icicles. "Close call, Thank you for saving me." Responded Genesect. The ice skating is not over yet. Unfortunately a lot of icicles were falling like meteor showers. "That's a lot of icicles here." Said Genesect. "I think we have to zig-zag our way out of the icicles, Red Genesect." Red Genesect accepted Genesect's suggestion &amp; they begin to zig-zag. They made of through the icicles &amp; they saw light upfront. "I see light." Said Genesect.

They exited the ice cave on the way out successfully. Except for the ice rock in the way. "Watch where we're looking!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. They accidentally tripped on the ice rock that they flew all the way to the snowy floor &amp; lost their ice skates. On the contrary, they flew above the icy river.

They landed on the snowy floor so hard that the avalanche from the mountain above is forming up. "Avalanche!" Clamored Genesect. The avalanche gotten worse. "Way to go, Genesect." Responded Red Genesect. "Wait a minute, I got this. We have to blaze kick directly to the avalanche, so we can melt it to water." The avalanche is big as Groudon &amp; it plows to the Genesect duo. But two Genesects used blaze kick to melt the avalanche. "It's working, it's working. Keep going, don't stop." Said Red Genesect. The avalanche is gone, &amp; now it is safe for the two Genesects to climb the mountain.

"I still see something shiny on top of the mountain." Commented Red Genesect. "Let's fly up there because we are closer to the mountain up top." Replied Genesect. "I thought you can't fly up top." Commented Red Genesect. "Oh Red Genesect. I can't fly because we are far away from the height, but we can fly because we are close to the top." Responded Genesect.

Two Genesects folded into its high speed flight form &amp; they flew up top to the mountain. "We're getting closer, just a few more feet away." Said Genesect.

They landed on the top of the mountain &amp; the shiny thing was actually the Infected Hexacool's ice blower machine from the "Pac Man World 2," "Pinky's blower." "Ha! You made it up top of the mountain pesky bugs. The shiny thing you see is my machine being reflected by the light." Said the Infected Hexacool. "This machine is the same as my old Blade O' Matic, but my snow blower is white-blue, it blows snow on the bottom instead of a blade, it spits out snow balls, &amp; it does not have saw blade arms. So you cannot stop me from rescuing the white Floette." "Bring it on!" Declared Genesect. "If I see the "Pac Man World 2" reference one more time, I will drop out of my group." Red Genesect thought.


	16. Vs The Ice Blower

"Prepare to be frozen, pesky bugs!" Declared the Infected Hexacool. The ice blower begins to move. Then it spits out snow balls repeatedly towards two Genesects. "We're under attack! Quick! Go to the snow forts!" Commanded Red Genesect.

The Genesect duo goes to the flat snow area on the edge of the mountain. They built a snow fort &amp; hide the attack. "Ammunitions, check." Said Genesect. Red Genesect loads the pile of snow &amp; inserts the snow to Genesect's cannon. "Snowball fight!" Declared Red Genesect. And with that, Genesect shoots out snowballs aimlessly because the Infected Hexacool's snow blower is not in his vision. "Ha you missed!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. "Who said that?" Questioned Genesect.

Without warning, the Infected Hexacool's ice blower moves above the two Genesects. The ice blower blows out icy cold air while moving above two Genesects. Then they freeze solid. "I said that." Said the Infected Hexacool.

Red Genesect's foot begins to heat up &amp; thaws the ice. His foot was free &amp; used blaze kick on the solid ice to break free for him &amp; Genesect. "The jigs up Infected Hexacool!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. "We know your weakness." Commented Genesect. "Fire beats ice." "Don't even go to the arrow trampoline on the edge of the mountain, so you can jump &amp; do a blaze kick drop to instantly defeat me. D'oh!" Explained the Infected Hexacool.

"This is going to be too easy." Responded Genesect. Two Genesects jumps on the arrow trampoline together. Then they flew from the trampoline &amp; then they drop a falling blaze kick directly to the Infected Hexacool's UFO on top of the ice blower machine. The attack caused an explosion so harsh that the machine is destroyed except for his UFO. "Told you it's easy." Commented Genesect.

The Infected Hexacool flies away with his UFO &amp; he says "Don't get to agitated pesky bugs! That was the simplest thing, ever!" "It's not over yet!" Commented Genesect. "Want to rescue the white Floette with me, Red Genesect?" "Sure, let's do this." Replied Red Genesect. The two Genesects jump into action &amp; they both did a blaze kick all together at the Infected Hexacool's UFO &amp; blasted off again.

The white Floette in a jar floats down &amp; the jar shatters. "Thanks for saving me, but I'm freezing cold in this planet." Said the white Floette. "You have to go back to planet Floria Flabébé safely because this planet Icy Icebergs is cold." Responded Red Genesect. Two Genesects folded into their high speed flight form &amp; leaves planet Icy Icebergs' orbit. "Good luck, Genesect Bros." Said the white Floette.


	17. Space journey 3

Two Genesects were still in their high speed flight form after leaving planet Icy Icebergs. "We're almost there to planet Yranuinic Yards, but we have to go through planet Ravenous Ruins first." Said Red Genesect. "But there is only one thing we have to remember. The fish robos we saw recently was actually Fishoids, from "Major Havoc." We have to go stop the force field from the pentagonal space station called space station 2. So we can go to planet Ravenous Ruins." Explained Genesect in a very long paragraph.

The space station 2 sends out fifteen Infected Tentacools on mini UFOs. "That is a lot of bad guys to take down!" Exclaimed Genesect. The mini UFOs were in the zig-zag formation &amp; locked on the two Genesects. Red Genesect &amp; Genesect fires dual blue lasers from their limbs at the mini UFOs. "Genesect, behind you." Said Red Genesect. One Infected Tentacool in the mini UFO flies behind Genesect. Then he did a loop &amp; flew behind the mini UFO &amp; shoots out a blue laser from his limbs at the mini UFO. "Good shot." Commented Red Genesect.

Two Genesects blasted the entire morale of mini UFOs &amp; they unfolded back to normal before they land on the white landing pad to the space station 2. "We made it." Said Genesect. They successfully land on the landing pad. The Genesect duo jumps into the hole &amp; enters the platform area.

They fell in a hole for three seconds &amp; then they landed on the platform. "Whoa! That is one long hole!" Exclaimed Genesect. "Let's just go to the reactor." Replied Red Genesect. "We have to follow the red arrows to the reactor." Two Genesects followed the arrows to the right, but the fireball is in the way while moving up &amp; down. "I've got it." Genesect thought. He shoots out yellow flat square shaped lasers from the cannon at the roaming fireball. "Nice shot." Commented Red Genesect. The Genesect duo jumps to the next platform on the left arrow. "Up here, we're almost there to the reactor." Said Genesect. They jumped to another platform &amp; followed on the right arrow &amp; finally glanced towards to the reactor. "Go to that reactor!" Commanded Red Genesect. Genesect walks to the reactor &amp; presses the self-destruct button. When the alarm sounds off, Red Genesect says "Good, now go follow the arrows to escape space station 2." They followed the arrows to evacuate &amp; folded back into their high speed flight form &amp; flew out of the hole of the space station. As they escaped space station 2, the space station blows up into pieces.

"Close call, now we have to go to planet Ravenous Ruins &amp; rescue the orange Floette. This planet has three sections. The main section which is the first one is the Egypt like desert area. The second section is inside the great big pyramid, which is three times bigger than pyramids &amp; great pyramids in Egypt. And last but not least, the third section called the volcanic area below the surface of planet Ravenous Ruins under the great big pyramid." Explained Genesect in a lot of sentences. "Planet Ravenous Ruins, here we come." Commented Red Genesect. Two Genesects enter the orbit of the hot &amp; dry planet called Ravenous Ruins.


	18. Ravenous Ruins (Part 1)

Genesect &amp; Red Genesect lands on the dry surface of planet Ravenous Ruins. The ground is made of yellow-orange sand. The temperature of the planet 100 degrees without humid, but it is dry. They have palm trees, pyramids, quick sand, a sphinx, etc. "It's so dry &amp; beating hot in here, I need water! I need food, Papa John's chicken wings!" Exclaimed Genesect.

"Don't even suffer about high temperature like you suffered last time on cold temperature." Responded Red Genesect. His alarm sets off due to the sandstorm coming directly to the Genesect duo. "Quick! Hide underground!" Commanded Red Genesect. They dig a hole &amp; bury themselves into the sand to hide from the sandstorm.

10 seconds later, the sandstorm dissipates. Two Genesects dug out of the sand &amp; begins to saunter into the sand. Without warning, Genesect did not see the quick sand &amp; he sinks into the quick sand. "I'm sinking! I'm sinking!" Panicked Genesect. He frantically attempts to break free from the quick sand. But still nothing happened to get him out of the quick sand. "Genesect, don't panic. You have to slowly get out of the quick sand." Suggested Red Genesect. Genesect slowly climbs out of the quick sand &amp; lands back on the yellow-orange sand. "Thanks for the advice." Thanked Genesect. "Don't mention it." Replied Red Genesect.

The Genesect duo continues the trek for the orange Floette. "I think I'm going to have sunburn." Said Genesect. "No you will not because we're steel type." Commented Red Genesect. Two Genesects walked to the sand, but they glimpsed towards the pyramids. "Where is the Great Big Pyramid, Red Genesect?" Asked Genesect. "Probably the Great Big Pyramid had a sign over there." Replied Red Genesect. They saw a sign that says "The Great Big Pyramid is at the middle of the pyramid area."

They went into the Great Big Pyramid, but they have to input the numpad code to open the door. The hieroglyphics were on the wall next to the locked door. "I can't understand the code. No words but symbols." Cried Genesect. "Maybe we have to translate the hieroglyphics into modern English." Suggested Red Genesect.

They translated the hieroglyphics into letters. "These letters show the hint to the code, it says: The worlds' most notorious &amp; powerful fairy type Pokémon." Said Genesect. He looks at the following numbers in the revealed password section: 46332833 8368227835 5464 68375673. Genesect looks at the letters under the numpad &amp; types the code. "Mmm hmm, Mmm hmm. Wait a minute, the number says Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. And he is a fairy type?!" Genesect thought. The door is successfully opened because the password is accepted.

"Now that you cited the evidences of the password, let's go inside the Great Big Pyramid." Said Red Genesect. The two Genesects begins to enter the Great Big Pyramid &amp; the door closed behind both Genesects, hermetically.


	19. Ravenous Ruins (Part 2)

Deep inside the pitch black dark chamber in the Great Big Pyramid, there is a doorway on top of the next floor upfront. The Genesect duo must get the staircase open to the door by getting the four keys. But all of a sudden, four Infected Tentacools fall into the ground out of nowhere &amp; one Infected Tentacool says "Who goes there?" "Us of course." Answered Genesect. "You are prohibited from going to the Great Big Pyramid, so begone!" Replied one Infected Tentacool. They pulled out their laser guns pointing at the two Genesects. "Get the keys now!" Ordered Red Genesect.

Genesect jumps into action when the four Infected Tentacools shoot their laser guns. He missed the attack. While Genesect falls back into the ground, he used metal claw by making his limb glow white &amp; slashes at one Infected Tentacool. He picked up the key &amp; tossed it to Red Genesect. "Good, only three more left." Said Red Genesect.

Red Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; used extremespeed at two Infected Tentacools. "I want to do that too." Commented Genesect. He also folded into his high speed flight form &amp; he used extremespeed at the last fourth Infected Tentacool. The two Genesects landed back on the ground after unfolding back to normal. "We got the four keys, but how do we use them?" Asked Genesect.

"Probably there are four key holes on the wall that holds the stairs to the second floor." Explained Red Genesect. He inserted four keys into the key hole &amp; the four stairs were now open. The Genesect duo moves onwards to the second floor &amp; the door is unlocked to the second room.

As they entered the second room, this room is a sand slide that leads to the mummy Genesect tomb chamber. "Why don't we go in an awesome wild ride, literally a slide ride?" Stated Genesect. Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; slides down on the sand slide. "Really? That's silly." Red Genesect thought. He normally slides down with his back. The sand slide is an endless corkscrew slide.

Fifteen minutes later, Red Genesect says "This slide is taking way too long." He is trying to think about the sand slide becoming endless. "I am not getting tired about this endless sand slide." Said Genesect. Red Genesect sees the wall for a few seconds. Then he sees a platform &amp; he jumps to the platform. Genesect is sliding around in a circle. "Hey, stop sliding. We made it through." Reminded Red Genesect. Genesect flies to Red Genesect &amp; Genesect unfolds back to normal.

The Genesect duo glanced at the door to the mummy Genesect's tomb chamber. "This is it, the key to destiny." Said Red Genesect. They moved onwards to the door.

This room is in a dark blue room with a door between the two statues of a flower like monster. "Hey wait a second, doesn't these statues look like the giant eternal flower with the head of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord on the center?" Questioned Genesect. "I don't know." Replied Red Genesect.

The two Genesects are 15 steps away from the door. Genesect walks five steps, but he steps on a tile that was being pressed &amp; the trap is unveiled. When the tile is pressed, the flower statues' eyes glare &amp; the trap is activated. The laser beam is fired at Genesect, but missed due to the ninja roll. "Close call." Genesect thought. He takes ten steps &amp; then the flower statues' eyes glare &amp; the trap opens a flamethrower. "Ack! My only weakness!" Exclaimed Genesect. He nearly dies, but survived &amp; ill. "Here, you might this." Said Red Genesect. He gives the full restore to Genesect &amp; he is fully restored.

The door has a lock with a slide puzzle that represents an ancient portrait of the flower like monster.

"Is there an easy way to solve this puzzle?" Questioned Genesect. "No, but you have to figure it out." Replied Red Genesect. Genesect taps his foot &amp; thinks. Then he had an idea. "I have an easier way to solve this puzzle." Said Genesect. He peels off the pieces &amp; put them in the right place. The door opens while the two flower statues' eyes glare green.

They enter the tomb of the mummy Genesect. "Let's open the bad boy." Said Genesect. He opens the mummy Genesect's coffin, and there is nothing in there but a deep abyssal pitfall. "Don't go to close, you'll fall." Warned Red Genesect. Genesect unfortunately looks deep in the coffin &amp; falls into the abyss. "I've warned you." Commented Red Genesect.

He pushes the coffin &amp; shows the hole on the floor that Genesect fell. "Wait a minute, they must've cut a hole on the bottom of the coffin &amp; dug a hole under the coffin. So that hole leads to the volcanic section below the surface of planet Ravenous Ruins. And there is no mummy Genesect in here. This must be the place where we rescue the orange Floette." Said Red Genesect. He jumps into the hole that Genesect fell down on.


	20. Ravenous Ruins (Part 3)

The Genesect duo falls into the abyss for hours, until they see light. They landed on the rocky surface and they are in the volcanic section; the mantel of planet Ravenous Ruins. The lava looked like the one from "Pac Man World 2."

"Ooh, the lava is made of cheese pizza cheese!" Exclaimed Red Genesect. "No wait!" Bellowed Genesect. He holds Red Genesect's limb &amp; prevented from him to move. "The lava is not made of cheese pizza cheese, it's real lava." Said Genesect. "Ok, I understand." Replied Red Genesect.

The two Genesects ventures to the volcanic section. Red Genesect floats into midair. "Why are you floating?" Asked Genesect. "I just wanted to go to easy platforms." Responded Red Genesect. "Oh Red Genesect, I always wanted to do the hard way." Commented Genesect.

Genesect jumps onto a falling tall platform &amp; falls like a mighty oak. He quickly jumps into a stable platform. Then he goes to the chamber with hot air spraying from the spouts. "Ugh! Hot air, that's dangerous!" Exclaimed Genesect. "Look on the bright side, you are the only immunity to get sprayed by volcanic air." Commented Red Genesect.

"There is the canoe, we have to float above the lava." Said Genesect. Two Genesects boards into the canoe &amp; sails on the surface of the lava.

Abruptly, fireballs pops out of the lava and Genesect says "Campfire; hot hot!" "It's not a campfire, those are fireballs. Don't end up like me on the lava of cheese pizza cheese." Responded Red Genesect. "Sorry, Red Genesect." Apologized Genesect.

The lava gorilla roused from the lava behind the canoe. It roars &amp; beats its chest. "Really, another Pac Man World 2 reference?" Red Genesect thought. The lava gorilla chases the canoe &amp; spits out fireballs. "Fire is my only weakness on bug/steel type!" Panicked Genesect. He frantically paddles faster with the oars. The canoe evaded the fireballs &amp; then Red Genesect fires a techno blast at the lava gorilla. "Happy now?" Grumbled Red Genesect. "Yes, thanks for saving my skin." Replied Genesect.

The landed on the rocky island. "Close call, what's next; a fire machine?" Said Genesect. Suddenly, the Infected Hexacool floats down with a fire machine &amp; he says "Does this answer to the question?" "I knew it." Genesect thought.

"With this fire machine, I can finally get my revenge on you pesky bugs for burning me with you blaze kick on my divine ice machine and the past machines I used to have. I call it, the fire machine! This fire machine is like the ice machine, but the color is black-red. However, it does not blow ice on the bottom; it blows fire out. It can spit fireballs out instead of snowballs." Explained the Infected Hexacool. "Prepare to be incinerated, pesky bugs!"

"That's it! I can't take the stupid Pac Man World 2 references no more!" Clamored Red Genesect. "You're on your own, Genesect." Red Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies away from Genesect. "Red Genesect, come back!" Begged Genesect. But Red Genesect refused, so he flies away anyways.

Genesect falls on his knees &amp; he begins to sob because he is alone, unprotected, &amp; scared. The fire machine moves to Genesect. "Aww, don't cry. I'll keep you company..." Comforted the Infected Hexacool. "To be burned!"


	21. Vs The fire machine

"I don't want to get burned! I want to live; I missed my Wii U, my Nintendo 3ds, my Papa John's chicken wings, and Fios On Demand!" Whimpered Genesect. "No! I have to face my fears." Genesect gets up &amp; stands up on the rocky surface of the small rocky island.

The fire machine begins to move while the fire machine blows fire out on the bottom. "Fire!" Panicked Genesect. He runs out of the main center island &amp; into the south smaller rocky island. Then the fire machine moves down on the bottom of the south smaller island. "I see you." Said the Infected Hexacool. "No, I see you." Waved Genesect, with a regular kick on the glass. The glass had a crack.

"Hey! I paid $20 for the repairs of my glass!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. "I'll show you what real damages were." The fire machine roused up from the bottom of the island &amp; spews out fireballs directly to Genesect.

He got hit by fireballs so hard that he is pushed. "My only weakness!" Exclaimed Genesect. He stumbles on the edge of the south smaller rocky island. "Now I'll finish you." Declared the Infected Hexacool. The fire machine sprints to Genesect &amp; blows fire at him, but he missed; followed by an accident of falling into the lava.

"Ha-ha! I won." Gloated the Infected Hexacool. And with that, Genesect floats out of the lava. "No you didn't." Responded Genesect. "I pretended to fall down to avoid your flamethrower &amp; I levitated to break my fall." He folds into his high speed flight form &amp; shoots out blue lasers repeatedly. "Hey I did it. I am conquering my fears." Said Genesect. He unfolds back to normal &amp; he used metal claw at the UFO glass. The glass is getting closer to shatter.

"Enough! I am going to liquidate you by burning you." Declared the Infected Hexacool. He spews out three fire balls at the same time, but Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; he used extremespeed to avoid the fire balls in a zig zag. Then he unfolds to normal &amp; used his silky stringshot from his limb &amp; ties up hermetically on the bottom of the machine &amp; it stops but slows down. "Ha! How do you like them apples?" Taunted Genesect.

The fire machine opens its mouth slowly because the lack of speed from the silky web. He glanced to the orange Floette in the jar &amp; she says "Help me, hurry up. I am going to be burned." Genesect quickly snags the orange Floette in the jar while the fire machine's mouth is open. And now the fire machine stopped.

Genesect unseals the jar lid and the orange Floette is free. "Wait a second; if my machine stopped, then what's next?" Questioned the Infected Hexacool. "You fall down into the lava." Replied Genesect in sarcasm. The fire machine falls into the lava. The UFO roused from the lava safely because the UFO quickly separated before the UFO would of sink in the lava with the fire machine.

"I'm going to tell the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord on you. Eventually, I will release my last resort; my top secret weapon and you cannot stop me!" Responded the Infected Hexacool. The UFO flies away and the Infected Hexacool laughs maniacally.

"Why is the volcanic section rumbling?" Questioned Genesect. "Because there might be an air volcano coming from the lava." Answered the orange Floette. The volcano rises from the lava &amp; demolishes the main small rocky island. Including the north, south, east, &amp; west smaller rocky island. "Hang on tight orange Floette." Said Genesect. He holds onto the orange Floette &amp; they sat tightly down on the spout of the air volcano.

The air volcano begins to rumble &amp; then erupts out air that blasts off Genesect &amp; the orange Floette into the red-orange sky.

Meanwhile in the corkscrew sand slide in the great big pyramid, they were blasting off from the eye of the corkscrew slide.

Then lastly, the roof of the pyramid opens &amp; spews out air, including Genesect &amp; the orange Floette. They blasted off out of planet Ravenous Ruins' orbit due to the air blow from the air volcano.

They are now in space, but Genesect says "You're gonna have to be in the jar, so you won't be suffocated." He puts the orange Floette in a jar &amp; released her back to planet Floria Flabébé. "Good bye orange Floette. Be safe out there." Said Genesect.

He folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies to the last space journey to planet Yranuinic Yards, where there's tight security around there.


	22. Space journey 4

Genesect flies to planet Yranuinic Yards' orbit, but he got hit by a force field in the way. "I forgot what happened to the planets. Oh yeah! Planet Yranuinic Yards is blocked by a force field that is developed by a third fat &amp; round hourglass like space station called space station 3." Explained Genesect to himself.

Genesect cannot go to the space station 3 as well because these microscopic robots are making laser mazes. The microscopic robots looked like inchworms; they draw lasers out of their tails like a pencil. "I have to maneuver through the laser maze?!" Questioned Genesect.

He slowly moves the entrance of the laser maze. He moves to the directions of the maze, but he enters the dead end. "I got to think fast." Said Genesect. He shoots at the maze laser's wall &amp; it opened another passage. Then he moves left &amp; then right. "I found the exit!" Exclaimed Genesect.

When Genesect moves closer to the space station 3, it backs away from Genesect. "Wait what? I just got through the maze! What's next?" Questioned Genesect. The space station sends out a few red lines &amp; hits Genesect. "Ouch! I did not see that coming." Said Genesect. The space station summons five mini UFOs with five Infected Tentacools in there.

"Time to party." Declared Genesect. He locks on five mini UFOs &amp; released five homing missiles but, they chased the homing missiles away. The mini UFOs were flying to Genesect. Then they quickly avoided the homing missiles &amp; flies to Genesect. "Impossible! How did they do that?" Gasped Genesect. Genesect runs away from the homing missiles &amp; chases Genesect away. "I got it!" Stated Genesect with an idea. Genesect flies to the five mini UFOs and then the five homing missiles destroyed the five mini UFOs.

Genesect successfully destroyed five mini UFOs &amp; unfolds to normal, then he lands on the landing pad. Genesect reads the sign &amp; he says "Be careful, the red pads you step on launch deadly fireballs." Genesect enters to the hole for space station 3.

The platform section inside space station 3 is now dangerous. Genesect starts the trek to the reactor of space station 3. He walks east, but he steps on the red pad. The deadly fireball is launched. "I am not scared of fire anymore." Responded Genesect. He shoots out yellow square lasers from the cannon on his back to the deadly fireball. Genesect jumps high into the platform &amp; touches the reactor's self-destruct button, but the mechanical arm deactivates the reactor. "What?" Hesitated Genesect. He destroys the mechanical arm by using signal beam. "Now where was I? Oh yeah!" Narrated Genesect. He touches the self-destruct button &amp; evacuates the arrows to exit. Then Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies the shockwave out of the space station 3. And the space station 3 exploded into bits.

"Now that force field is gone, here is my chance to enter planet Yranuinic Yards' orbit &amp; rescue the yellow Floette &amp; the shiny eternal flower Floette." Said Genesect. Genesect enters planet Yranuinic Yards.


	23. Top secret weapon

Meanwhile back in the castle of Yranuinic Yards in the researchers room. The Infected Hexacool enters the researchers room. He opens the junk room door &amp; shows off the prism tower &amp; other junks.

"I need an idea!" Cried the Infected Hexacool. He glances at the demolished machines such as the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction, The Blade O' Matic, The ice machine, &amp; the fire machine. "After all these attempts using my machines, they were burnt &amp; destroyed. If only I can combine all four into one destructive machine." Said the Infected Hexacool. "That's it! I can build my machine from the four destroyed machines &amp; install my own app."

And with that, the Infected Hexacool obtains the demolished the pieces of the machines into the researchers room. He goes onto the modified windows 8 computer &amp; opens the 3d model window. "Ok, how do you do that?" Questioned the Infected Hexacool to himself. He moves the mouse to import models box &amp; clicks on it. He selected the four machines in one &amp; clicked on import. But then, the pop up says "Are you sure that you want to merge the models in one?" "Yes yes I do!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool in an enthusiastic answer. He clicks yes on the pop up &amp; shows the merged machine. He clicks save &amp; he saved as top secret weapon, then he prints out the blueprint. "Now what's next? I have to build it manually?" Questioned the Infected Hexacool.

He sees the four demolished machines &amp; the Infected Hexacool begins to build the pieces into one machine. The machine is successfully finished. "Perfect! Just like what the blue print shows! It's like a frog machine for Genesect's doom!" Cackled the Infected Hexacool. "But wait! I forgot to install my own top secret weapon's navigator app, just like the other machines did."

He pulls out his tablet &amp; unloads the micro sd card &amp; inserts it into the sd card adapter. Then he inserts the micro sd card with an sd card adapter to the special diskette adapter. The Infected Hexacool closes the seal of the special diskette &amp; inserts the special diskette to the computer.

One installation later, he takes out the special diskette &amp; opens the seal that holds the sd card with the micro sd card adapter. He takes out the sd card, followed by the micro sd card. Then he inserts the micro sd card to the tablet. The app is successfully installed for the navigator for the top secret weapon. "It worked!" Exclaimed the Infected Hexacool. "But I have to add charge it." He pulls out the prism tower &amp; plugs it into the machine &amp; turns the switch on. The electricity of the prism tower is being drained by the machine. The prism tower is fully drained &amp; the machine is fully charged. He tossed the electric drained prism tower to the vaporizer pad. "Bye bye prism tower." Said the Infected Hexacool. He pulls the lever that activates the vaporizer wave that removes the prism tower, permanently.

The Infected Hexacool hops into his UFO &amp; attaches the tablet on the dock &amp; opens the navigator for the top secret weapon. Then the UFO attaches the top secret weapon just like the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction did, exactly. The top secret weapon is fully ignited &amp; hops into action &amp; the Infected Hexacool says "Prepare to begone for the last moments of your life, pesky bug!"


	24. Vs The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2

Genesect unfolds to normal &amp; lands on the front door of planet Yranuinic Yards' castle. But then, the machine falls out of nowhere &amp; lands on its feet. "Oh no! Not you again!" Exclaimed Genesect. "I just got here."

"If you want to go to that castle, you have to go through me first." Declared the Infected Hexacool. "By the way, meet my top secret weapon for your ultimate nightmare. The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2! It looked like the original Mecha Froakie Of Destruction, but it is light green. It also has red eyes, just like a real frog. It now has horns on the head just like me. Additionally, I added saw blade arms behind the machine. It also has two satellites, the fire satellite that can use flamethrower &amp; the ice satellite that can blow ice. The ice satellite is cyan, and the fire satellite is red. Lastly before I annihilate you, the machine can spit out saw blades, snow balls, fire balls, &amp; rocket launchers from the original Mecha Froakie Of Destruction, all four in one time. Oh, one more thing. My machine has the lock on missiles for you. So begone pesky bug! Oy! I almost forgot." He opens out a satellite from the UFO &amp; calls the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Your majesty, can I have the yellow Floette in a jar?" Asked the Infected Hexacool.

The yellow Floette in a jar floats to the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2 &amp; it used the mechanical steel tongue to ingest the yellow Floette. "Ok where were we? Oh yeah!" Said the Infected Hexacool.

The machine jumps into action &amp; lands on the ground &amp; spits out a saw blade, a fire ball, a snow ball, and a rocket launcher at the same time three times. The four projectiles impacted violently directly to Genesect. "That is going to be exceedingly painful." Genesect thought. He frantically runs around the area. "Aww don't go so soon, hope you got your good looks." Convinced the Infected Hexacool. "Say cheese, pesky bugs." The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2 launches three lock on missiles to Genesect.

"Lock on!" Exclaimed Genesect. He launches three homing missiles to the three lock on missiles. The missiles were destroyed. The Mecha Froakie Of Destruction opens its mouth &amp; the uvula moves left to right like a ringing bell. Then the mechanical steel tongue is out. "Ha! This time, I've upgraded my tongue from wooden just like the original Mecha Froakie Of Destruction to the steel tongue for now!" Declared the Infected Hexacool. "I hope it is affected by my blaze kick." Wondered Genesect.

He jumps and he used blaze kick on the steel tongue, but no effect. "Ha! The steel tongue is also fire proof." Responded the Infected Hexacool. Genesect looks at the glowing uvula, including the yellow Floette. He still standing on the steel tongue, until the ice satellite aims at Genesect. "Freeze! Literally. Get it?" Said the Infected Hexacool. The ice satellite blows ice at Genesect, but he avoided the attack that leads to the ice blower freezing the steel tongue. "Frozen steel tongue, here's my chance to melt it." Said Genesect. The steel tongue cracks and falls off. "Oh man! I forgot to have snap proof for ice." Responded the Infected Hexacool. "That's it! I'll burn you!" The fire satellite aims at Genesect. "Hey fire satellite. if you want me, go burn me." Taunted Genesect.

He walks to the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2 in front. "Now!" Ordered Genesect. The fire satellite spews fire at Genesect, but he quickly folds into his high speed flight form &amp; used extremespeed to avoid the fire. The fire accidentally hits the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2.

Genesect unfolds and lands on the ground. "Enough! I am not going to blow my last chance to defeat you, pesky bug!" Declared the Infected Hexacool. "Stop calling me pesky bug you horned alien!" Replied Genesect. "Hey!" Responded the Infected Hexacool. He used the saw blade arms for the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2. "I'll saw you!" Said the Infected Hexacool. The saw blade arms move towards to Genesect. Genesect grabs the saw blade arms with his limbs. "Now that's what I called, an arm wrestling." Joked Genesect.

He lifts the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2 &amp; spins around. "So long, big froggie." Said Genesect. He tosses the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2 in the air. "Now finish him." Ordered Genesect to himself. He used blaze kick at the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2 &amp; explodes violently.

The Infected Hexacool is still in his UFO, injured. "You've just crossed the border of Yranuinic Yards, Genesect. You are going to pay." Said the Infected Hexacool. "Give me back yellow Floette." Demanded Genesect. He jumps into action &amp; used blaze kick at the UFO &amp; the Infected Hexacool blasts off once more. He is gone for good.

The yellow Floette in a jar floats down &amp; the jar shatters. "You saved me. So remember, this planet has maximum security everywhere in the castle. Good luck on saving the shiny eternal flower Floette." Said the yellow Floette. Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies to the castle front door.

When Genesect goes near the front door, it is locked. Then the laser cannons were opened, aiming at Genesect. The laser cannons fire out destructive beams of energy, but Genesect evaded the attack &amp; bursts through the front door of the castle.


	25. Yranuinic Yards

Once again, the castle of planet Yranuinic Yards is both medieval and high futuristic technology. "This is it, I have to go to the throne room &amp; fight against the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; rescue the shiny eternal flower Floette." Said Genesect.

He is at the first hallway with four doors in there. "Which door should I go?" Questioned Genesect. He thinks and he taps his foot. "I think I might enter door 2." Decided Genesect. He enters door 2 that leads to lots of security laser beams.

He is in a dark room with red laser beams all around. "Gee whiz, that is too hard for experienced spies." Recalled Genesect. He slowly moves above &amp; below the lasers. Without warning, Genesect's cannon accidentally touches the laser &amp; the alarm sounds off while all lasers were off. The laser cannons were out &amp; fires at Genesect. But he avoided with good speed &amp; coordination. Then it summons three Infected Tentacools with equipped ammunitions, laser guns. "Bring it on!" Declared Genesect. But then, they were not just three Infected Tentacools, they were twelve of them. They surrounded Genesect and one Infected Tentacool announces "You're surrounded! There is no way to escape." "Not today!" Interjected Genesect. He jumps into action &amp; sends out a smart bomb to wipe out all twelve Infected Tentacools. He moves onwards to the door to the second hallway.

The second hallway has three doors, the first one contains a dining room, the second one contains the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's bedroom, and the third one is the unknown room. "Hmm, I have to pick randomly on each door." Said Genesect. He walks to the first door &amp; shows up a dining room. He leaves the room. Then he goes to the third door &amp; enters towards the abyss with ropes.

"I have to go swing on the ropes to maneuver through this room." Said Genesect. He jumps to the rope &amp; swings to another one. Then he swings to a greasy rope &amp; frantically swings to another one, but he falls. "No worries, I can fly." Reminded Genesect. He folds into his high speed flight form &amp; he flies to the other side of the abyss. It was easy because he flew. He moves onwards to the door to the third hallway.

The third hallway has two doors that contains the researchers room from the Infected Hexacool on the left &amp; the last hallway to the upstairs to the throne room on the right. Genesect grudgingly enters the right door. This door leads to the staircase.

"Here I am. I'll save you shiny eternal flower Floette." Said Genesect. He runs to the staircase, but it is endless. Two hours later, Genesect grew tired of walking into the staircase. "How do I end the staircase?!" Questioned Genesect. He looks at every stairs, but the one stair is not covered in rug. He steps on it very hard that the room glows that the staircase is ended. He continues to walk the last steps.

He went to the door that leads to the throne room. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord sits on his throne. "You finally made it through my hallways. Guess what?" Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "I have captured the shiny eternal flower Floette in a jar &amp; you can't have it." "Oh really? I wanted that jar!" Demanded Genesect. "If you want it, then you have to go fight for it first." Declared the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He gets off of his throne &amp; gets ready for action.


	26. Vs Infected Tentacruel King Overlord (1)

"So, you are a fairy type?!" Questioned Genesect. "No I am not! I am psychic type; you're delusional." Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He pulls out his laser gun &amp; shoots at Genesect, but he avoided the attack. Genesect jumps to action &amp; shoots yellow square lasers at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

"You're too good Genesect, but I still have the shiny eternal flower Floette with me." Declared the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He pulls out his beam sword. Genesect's limbs glow white because of metal claw. He repeatedly used metal claw while the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord swigs his beam sword at Genesect's metal claw. "Two can play this game." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He uses two beam swords.

He repeatedly jabs his beam swords at Genesect, but Genesect counters with his metal claw instead. After the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord repeatedly jabs his beam swords, he quickly swings his beam sword at Genesect. "I got you, pesky bug!" Exclaimed the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

"Hey Infected Tentacruel King Overlord, look over there!" Cried Genesect. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord turns around &amp; he says "Where?" Genesect used blaze kick at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Aaaugh! I'm on fire!" Cried the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He frantically runs around in a circle, but Genesect could not aim at him. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord stops running around &amp; he is tired.

"Enough! I am going to destroy you for real!" Clamored the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. His 80 tentacles are electrified &amp; he used thunderbolt at Genesect, but he missed the attack. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord is at the nearest edge right next to the throne. "Bye bye, alien freak." Declared Genesect. He quickly shoots one yellow square laser at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He falls off of his castle like an oak tree.

The shiny eternal flower Floette in the jar floats gently down. The jar shatters once again, the last Floette princess was saved. "Oh thank you so much for saving me, Genesect." Thanked the shiny eternal flower Floette. The rest of the Floette princesses gathered up with the shiny eternal flower Floette. All six Floettes contains red Floette, blue Floette, yellow Floette, orange Floette, white Floette, &amp; the shiny eternal flower Floette.

Without warning, a huge jar quickly captures all six Floettes in one big jar. "Ha-ha! I fooled you all!" Interjected the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "I have made a fake fall from your shot, so you can think I was gone." "Deceiver! You captured all Floettes, so release them!" Demanded Genesect. "Never! Never!" Exclaimed the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He opens the door on the throne &amp; pressed the self-destruct button. Then he hops onto his UFO &amp; pressed the button &amp; opens out the big tractor beam gun &amp; abducts the giant eternal flower directly into his UFO.


	27. Escape out of Yranuinic Yards

As the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord abducted the giant eternal flower &amp; captured the six Floette princesses, he pressed the self-destruct button again, but still nothing. "I pressed this button on the last sentence of the previous chapter, &amp; it is a gag!" Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Maybe the button is stuck. D'oh!" Hinted Genesect. "Thank you." Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He fixes the self-destruct button on the left arm of the throne. Then he activates the self-destruct button for real.

"Caution. Self-destruct is activated. Two minutes until demolition." Announced the P.A. Genesect quickly folds into his high speed flight form &amp; flies out of the throne room by going to the emergency exit door. "Attention all Infected Tentacool armies! Please evacuate immediately." Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord on the intercom.

Meanwhile back with the runway of mini UFOs. A horde of Infected Tentacools are hoping onto their mini UFOs &amp; ignited their mini UFOs. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord teleports to the runway &amp; climbs onto his UFO &amp; checks his status to see if the giant eternal flower &amp; the six Floettes in the jar is in the UFO. "All clear!" Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "We need to arrive at Lumiose City &amp; plant the giant eternal flower &amp; I'll force the six Floettes to fertilize the giant eternal flower in negative energy to enslave all fairy type Pokémon &amp; never disintegrate for eternity." Genesect is flying out of the castle of planet Yranuinic Yards via the emergency exit.

"Quick! Chase Genesect away to stop him!" Commanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "But where's the Infected Hexacool?" Questioned one Infected Tentacool. "Never mind, just evacuate out of Yranuinic Yards." Snapped the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. All mini UFOs &amp; the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's UFO are departed from their castle in the runway. As they evacuate, the castle of Yranuinic Yards exploded like supernova. And this planet is no longer populated.

Genesect begins to use extremespeed &amp; he activates his hyperspace wormhole to go home back to the world of Pokémon in the real universe. "The portal is open, go to there Quick like lightning." Ordered the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The I.A.S. &amp; the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord follows Genesect that leads to the hyperspace wormhole. But the Infected Hexacool is floating in space without his UFO because he blasted off after Genesect kicked him after the battle of the Mecha Froakie Of Destruction 2. Then the Infected Hexacool got hit by a comet.


	28. Hyperspace worm hole 2

Genesect flies in a hyperspace wormhole back home, but the I.A.S. followed Genesect. The UFO for the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord blocked Genesect's view, even the mini UFOs. "Blast them!" Commanded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

The three mini UFOs opens out their laser guns &amp; aims at Genesect. They shoot projectile lasers at Genesect, but Genesect deflects the laser with a barrel roll. "Give me back the six Floettes!" Demanded Genesect. "I said Never!" Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

Genesect uses his blue lasers from his limbs to shoot at the mini UFOs. "Fire #3!" Commanded one Infected Tentacool. The rocket launcher is fired at Genesect, but he used his homing missiles at the rocket launcher to counter the attack. Without warning, floating laser cannon satellites fires lasers at Genesect. It damaged him brutally.

"How did the lasers get here?" Questioned Genesect. The lasers satellites float away. "Almost there to Kalos, don't let Genesect ruin our plans." Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The hyperspace wormhole is finally over.

The I.A.S. &amp; Genesect have arrived back to the real world on the outside of the orbit of the world of Pokémon. "Now I have to go to Kalos &amp; plant the giant eternal flower in the center of Lumiose City, where Prism tower used to exist." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. "Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed Genesect. And the way they go back to Kalos.


	29. He who holds the stars

In Lumiose City, it is night time with clouds covering up on the moon. The I.A.S. arrived to the center of Lumiose City. "Attention citizens of Lumiose City, I have returned with my giant eternal flower." Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He spawns his retrieved giant eternal flower out of his UFO, with a physics beam. "Now just firmly plant the giant eternal flower on the spot where Prism tower used to exist." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

He slowly moves the giant eternal flower &amp; plants it on the spot where Prism tower used to exist. "Yes. I like it this way." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. But Genesect unfolds back to normal &amp; he lands on the ground. "You'll never get this flower to be negatively fertilized!" Exclaimed Genesect.

"Ooh, that reminds me. I almost forgot to send out the jar full of six Floettes." Reminded the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He cuts the UFO engine &amp; lands on the ground with a landing gear. The door of the UFO opens &amp; pulls out the jar full of six Floettes. He opens the jar &amp; grabs each Floette with his tentacles. "Let go of me!" Cried the shiny eternal flower Floette. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord used psychic at the six Floettes while he still grabs them to prohibit them from struggling. Then he squeezes the six Floettes hermetically that it releases the energy from their flowers in negative energy because of the effect of psychic on the six Floettes. The negative energy fertilizes the giant eternal flower &amp; drained fully on the Floette's power.

"There! I fertilized the giant eternal flower in negative energy." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He tossed the six Floettes on the ground. They are weak because they are drained like squeezed sponges. "How could you do such a mean thing to the Floette princesses?" Responded Genesect. "Let me explain. I lifted the Prism tower for a long time ago, so I can plant the giant eternal flower on the spot where Prism tower used to exist. Additionally, I forced the Floette princesses to fertilize the giant eternal flower in negative energy in order to bloom in negativity to enslave all fairy type Pokémon." Explained the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

"I am going to fix the fertilization to save the giant eternal flower &amp; the whole world." Said Genesect. "It's too late." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He begins to float to the giant eternal flower &amp; grabs the Floette princesses again. "I decided to change my mind. Instead of enslaving the fairy type Pokémon, I am going to do worse than that." Declared the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

He begins to fuse the negative fertilized giant eternal flower with a white flash. His 80 tentacles begin to separate, including the front and back beak like appendages. He also grows out black &amp; red vines out of his body. The six Floette princesses begins to glow white as well. "This time the blossom will be your death. Lumiose, Kalos, &amp; the whole planet of Pokémon. You will be proud of yourselves. You shall be my substances for eternal lives of doom!" Announced the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. Black and red vines begins to envelop the world of Pokémon.

Meanwhile back with Red Genesect, he is at Unova, but he sees the vines growing above Unova. "What is going on in here?" Questioned Red Genesect. He quickly folds into his high speed flight form &amp; used extremespeed to go quickly to Kalos in Lumiose city.

The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord's transformation is incomplete, but after the collision of the giant eternal flower, he looked like the giant eternal flower, but the stem is purple when it is close to the flower. The stem contains the six half rings that has the colors of the Floette princesses because they turned into half rings that contains red &amp; blue on the first row, orange &amp; yellow on the second row, &amp; the white &amp; black on the third row on the bottom of the half rings. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord also has four huge cyan and red tentacles floating behind the flower body.

But then, the clouds begins to move &amp; the moon is uncovered. The blue moon shines on the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; blooms abruptly. It reveals the head of the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord, but he still has the regal cape &amp; crown like usual. His beak like appendages have arranged both in front like ant jaws. He also has six small orbs on his head "I am now the worlds' most powerful fairy type Pokémon in history!" Roared the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. Lastly, the results of the sum is six petals, six orbs on the head, &amp; six half rings that represents the colors of the Floette princesses.

Genesect looks at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord &amp; he says "Wait a second, the hieroglyphics says "The worlds' most notorious &amp; powerful fairy type Pokémon," the password number for the pyramid, the flower monster statue, the portrait of the flower monster, the five planets of the Floette Kingdom which is the acronym of FAIRY?! You are the powerful fairy type Pokémon!" "That's right!" Replied the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord.

Red Genesect flies to Genesect &amp; Red Genesect unfolds &amp; lands on the ground &amp; he says "What happened to the world?" "The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord fused the giant eternal flower in negative energy to be our substances." Explained Genesect. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord spins his six petals in a cartwheel &amp; he deposits the six Floettes out of the half rings, but the colors of the half rings was still here.

The six Floettes were on the ground next to Genesect &amp; Red Genesect, they were all fully drained &amp; ill. The red &amp; black vines closed the path to Centrico plaza, where the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord stands at. "Impossible, how do we go through the vines?" Questioned Genesect. "I got this, I can use blaze kick to burn the vines." Said Red Genesect. He attempts to use blaze kick on the vines. "It's no use! The vines are not grass type, the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord is pure fairy type. It is too powerful." Responded Genesect.

The six ill Floettes were laying on the ground, but the moon shines on the Floettes &amp; recharged their energies. "Now that you are healed, what should we do with the vines?" Questioned Genesect. "I got this." Replied the shiny eternal flower Floette. She charges her flower in positive energy &amp; she used light of ruin by using a pink beam of energy at the vines, so the vines can be forced to be opened. The light of ruin is the powerful fairy type move.

"That's the spirit shiny eternal flower Floette." Said Genesect. Red Genesect stops using blaze kick at the vines. He floats to the Lumiose condos &amp; he says "Good luck, Genesect." Cheered Red Genesect. Genesect folds into his high speed flight form &amp; used extremespeed on the gateway to Centrico plaza. The red &amp; black vines closed behind Genesect. "We are counting on you." Cheered the six Floette princesses.


	30. Vs Infected Tentacruel King Overlord (2)

Genesect flies onto the platform &amp; unfolds to normal. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord roars to action. He summons two flower buds from the vines. They looked like the flower from the shiny eternal flower Floette, but it has an eyeball on the center of the flower bud. They are detached from the vines &amp; the flower buds used flare seed by spitting out fiery seeds at Genesect.

Genesect got hurt very badly. "I'm not giving up yet!" Exclaimed Genesect. He used metal claw at the flower buds, it is super effective. "What! How dare you use that move? There my flower buds' weaknesses!" Roared the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He used vine whip at Genesect, but it is not very effective that it pushed Genesect. "Quit pushing me, it's not necessary." Responded Genesect.

The flower buds gets up &amp; they used light of ruin in negative energy at Genesect, but he missed. Genesect blew a recorded auditory raspberry at the flower buds. The flower buds were angry that they used bullet seed. However, Genesect counters the seeds by shooting out yellow square lasers from his cannon. Then he used techno blast at the flower buds.

The two flower buds were destroyed. "Yes, I did it! In your face flower head!" Taunted Genesect. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord grew very angry that he closed his petals &amp; summons four flower buds from the red &amp; black vines. He bellows for anger &amp; the four flower buds were detached from the vines &amp; starts the action. The four flower buds grouped up &amp; electrified themselves &amp; they group up to squish Genesect, but he missed.

The first two flower buds used sacred sword by developing a blade of energy from the flower buds. They slashed at Genesect, but he crouched &amp; grabs one flower bud with sacred sword. The second two flower buds begins to close &amp; spike themselves &amp; rams to Genesect. On the contrary, he grabs it &amp; uses it at a shield. He jousts to the two flower buds with sacred sword &amp; spikes.

They crashed to each other &amp; scrambled. Four flower buds get together with the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He charges his power &amp; he used the most powerful fairy type move, giant light of ruin at Genesect. It took a lot of damage. "Ha! Let's do that again." Said the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He used giant light of ruin at Genesect again, but Genesect is weak that he cannot dodge &amp; he got hit by the giant light of ruin. "You're too powerful. You have gotten too far flower freak." Groaned Genesect in weakness. The Infected Tentacruel King Overlord used giant light of ruin once more at Genesect, but he falls down for giving up.

"I won! I won!" Roared the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. The flower buds were departed from him. Abruptly, Genesect jumps back into the platform without warning &amp; he used techno blast at the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord. He is defeated. The four flower buds falls down into the ground with freaked out eyes. And so, the Infected Tentacruel King Overlord dies with a wilt. Then he falls down like a mighty old tree. Genesect had done very well saving the day.

The End?


End file.
